winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful admin. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] ---- i started like hey there wannabe friends.i love witch comics too.my favs are crnelia irme and hey lin. i like to tell if i like something the user likes so the user will reply roxy fan sarah i have to shower be back soonroxy fan sarah 07:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) im done.how do youadd a talkbox in a talk box or an image in a takbox signed:♥sarah♥ talkpage:♥sarah's talky page♥ ok! then what do i add?teach me!:PUsrehana 11:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I think I see what you mean. Yeah, the entertainment industry here is HUGE. It can be very hard to make it big here, which is why I think the U.S. seems to be the only country that hasn't caught "Winx fever". I'm not really sure about the education, because I'm homeschooled, but there's always an opportunity to learn something here. :) As for the subject of Winx dubs, I guess you could say I like all of them. I was first introduced to it from the 4Kids version, and then I wanted to watch season 2-3 but I couldn't find 4Kids so I started watching RAI, and I ended up liking that better than 4K. Then the Nick version came out and I think I like this one best of all. I'm a really big fan of Romi Dames, and I also love Molly Quinn because I'm a fan of the show Castle. WonderBuono! 19:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) add what type of pix -i asked u this!Usrehana 06:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Life in England is okay. Hi. Can you help me with the talkboxes? Bloomroxymagicwinx 07:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Oh I've heard of Wings! I didn't know the character was homeschooled. :) I really think that homeschool is a better option than public school, but I've known people who were homeschooled and then went to public school and ended up liking public school better, so it might just be my opinion. :) Yeah, 4Kids changed pretty much EVERYTHING. I kinda hate that version now. The only thing I still like about it is Bloom's voice. Yep, Romi was Tracy. I think she's awesome at both roles, and I really hope she becomes super famous one day! WonderBuono! 13:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) How do you do those cool designs???? And why is this Girl Ummm i dont know wat to say xD tiff! 15:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! Can you make me a talkbox kinda like your flora one with any flora sirenix pic or harmonix one that works? Um I dont mind what colours you do and I dont mind how many talkboxes you do! But my favourite colour is Pink BTW! Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Oh and I like Bloom and Roxy Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Oh yeah and for the slogan I like their spells, "If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us", "All for one and one for all", "When the going gets tough, the Winx gets tougher" Bloomroxymagicwinx 20:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Yeah, it does depend on the person, which is why I think homeschooling is good because you can study however you want to. There are a few cases where it could be helpful to learn in a classroom environment (such as with lab or a foreign language), but for the most part it's easy because there aren't a lot of distractions and stuff. :) WonderBuono! 02:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh hi! I'm good, just been busy with things recently. You? 00:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose, thanks for the talkboxes! Hope it will work!! Bloomroxymagicwinx 18:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC)spkeates The desings for signatures tiff! 23:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! I understand about people not understanding who you are. That's pretty much how my life is, because I think in different ways than most other kids... but sometimes I find friends that accept me for who I am. :) And the kids in your class laugh at you? That's so mean! It's hard to learn a foreign language! They should be more patient with you. WonderBuono! 02:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm okay with Sorrel being strict. I think as an admin it's kind of her job to be strict. I can be strict sometimes too. :D WonderBuono! 03:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) hey can u tell images with what extenctions should not be uploaded?Usrehana 05:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) HI Rose, thanks for the advice hope it works!! Bloomroxymagicwinx 18:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Oh, it's good not to get too stressed. Just remind yourself at the end of the day that it's only a wiki, and it's all just for fun! And yeah, there are a couple of people on this wiki that can be very mean and are easily offended, and I think good admins shouldn't get offended so easily. You have to know how to handle people if you're gonna be a leader. :) WonderBuono! 18:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I think everyone can be a leader in their own way. Sometimes the best way to be a leader is simply to set a good example. :) WonderBuono! 04:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) uhmi cant understand you.please explain carefuly. i dont know the templatesso put this user admires roxy and this user admires flora and this user can be mean sometimesuserboxes i have started makind bases but they are not very nice see them heremade one.just one. it's sunset hereroxy fan sarah 13:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? I think you're a great example because you're so polite here. :) WonderBuono! 16:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, believe me, you're not mean or rude at all! And thank you so much for the compliment. ;) WonderBuono! 05:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) how do you make many talkbox in one page please giveme userbox names.roxy fan sarah 07:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) magazine are you workig on magazine.i mean doing it. Thanks for the offer, but I just like to keep my messages simple. ;) WonderBuono! 19:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok Intenet codes?! Can u send meh a link? Winxeeeeeeeee Fairrrrry tiff! 02:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! ? A slogan??? is it a sign? O_OO_OO_O Hey Do you know this anime called Dragon Ball Z???? Dragon ball GT rocks! :D wiki/user:Winx_Club_Fan:Stella ♥♥♥♥Dragon ball GT fan♥♥♥♥ JustJane] AnimationMadness XD 09:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi you dont mind if this photo can stay on this wikia This Photooooooooooo Or u can delete it if u want i dont mind :) tiff! 15:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! wich positioin in netball do you play for.i play for a "GD" a goal defender.roxy fan sarah 05:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Hoi Did you you say that your brother or someone likes the dragon ball series? If u did does he have a user?? tiff! 12:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! WINXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE